A collaboration function refers to that a serving cell performs joint processing on data of the cell and data of a collaboration cell. Currently, a method for implementing collaborative work of cells is provided, including: an operator determines a serving cell according to requirements of a preset collaboration function on a transmission delay and a transmission bandwidth that are of the serving cell, and determines a collaboration cell according to requirements of the preset collaboration function on a transmission delay and a transmission bandwidth that are of the collaboration cell, so that the serving cell may perform joint processing on data of the serving cell and data of the collaboration cell by using the collaboration function.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem:
A transmission delay and a transmission bandwidth that are of a cell are changeable. After an operator determines a serving cell and a collaboration cell, if a transmission delay of the collaboration cell or a transmission bandwidth of the collaboration cell changes, resulting in that the transmission delay of the collaboration cell or the transmission bandwidth of the collaboration cell cannot meet a corresponding requirement of a preset collaboration function on the collaboration cell, the collaboration cell is still used to participate in the preset collaboration function, which reduces a collaboration function gain, and even makes the collaboration function fail.